


A Couple of Fools (Coda 3x12)

by RavensCAT



Series: 9-1-1 Season 3 Codas [11]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 3x12 - Freeform, Buck and Eddie are a couple of fools, Coda, Fluff, Fools, Getting Together, Jealous Eddie Diaz, Jealous Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, Pining, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/pseuds/RavensCAT
Summary: Josh encourages Buck to confess how he really feels.Ana helps Eddie realize it's not her he wants to date.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 Season 3 Codas [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511429
Comments: 24
Kudos: 584





	A Couple of Fools (Coda 3x12)

**Author's Note:**

> Here have some trash
> 
> Don't be like Buck and Eddie. 
> 
> SOCIAL DISTANCING PEOPLE SOCIAL DISTANCING. 
> 
> These boys are attached at the hip.

“So you going to ask her out?” Buck asks as he washes Eddie’s dishes. 

“I… don’t know.” Eddie looks at the side of Buck’s face. “What do you think?”

Buck frowns. Of course he wants to tell Eddie to not ask her out, but he can’t do that to his best friend. He can’t be selfish. 

“I mean, if she makes you happy, you should,” Buck says, focusing on scrubbing the plate in his hand. 

“I think it’s clean, Buck.” Eddie places a hand on Buck’s shoulder. 

Buck lets out a sigh. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Why do you ask?” Buck asks rinsing the last plate and putting it on the dish rack. He cleans the counter and turns around to look at Eddie.

“You seem off.” Eddie frowns at him. 

Before Buck can reply his phone rings. 

“Sorry, one sec, it’s Maddie.”

Eddie nods.

“Hello?” 

_“Hey, are you alone?”_

“No, I’m at Eddie’s.” 

_“Oh, can he hear us?”_

“Just me, what’s going on, Mads? Are you okay?” He frowns.

_“Listen, Josh got beat up by a couple of dickbag guys last night. He stayed over last night and we went to the station this morning for the official report. He asked to be dropped off at home after.”_

“What?! Is he okay?” Anger floods his body.

_“I don’t know. I was hoping you could talk to him. Hang out with him and distract him.”_

“Yeah, sure. I can do that.” 

_“Please don’t tell Eddie. Josh doesn’t want anyone knowing what happened.”_

Buck sighs. He hates keeping things from Eddie but he will if he has too. “Yeah. Okay.” 

“Thanks, Buck.” 

He hangs up and slips the phone in his pocket. Taking a couple deep breaths to calm down.

“Buck, what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing. I gotta go.” 

“Wait, Buck…”

“Sorry Eddie, it’s kinda important.” He grabs his coat and heads towards the door, slipping his shoes on.

“Okay, but is everything okay?” 

“Yeah. I’ll see you later.”

“Okay. Drive safe.” Eddie watches Buck go with a small frown. 

*

Buck rings the doorbell and waits. 

Josh opens the door a peep and then groans, before opening it fully.

“She told you.” 

Buck tries not to gasp as he looks at Josh’s face, instead opting to pull him into a hug.

“Yeah, I’m so sorry, man.” 

Josh buries his face into Buck’s neck trying not to cry. 

“Thanks, you didn’t have to come. I’m fine.” 

“Hey, I thought we were friends?” Buck says pulling back.

“We are.” 

“Then don’t tell me I didn’t have to come.” 

Josh gives him a smile as he lets Buck into his apartment.

“You want some coffee or something?”

“Coffee would be nice, thanks.” He takes a seat at the table.

“How are you feeling?” 

“I’m a little shaken but I’ll get over it.” 

“God, I hate that this happened to you. You didn’t deserve it.” 

Josh places a mug in front of Buck and sits down across from him. 

“My fault for blindly trusting a dating app.”

“No. It’s not your fault, Josh. None of this is your fault. It could’ve happened to anyone and it does.” 

“I hate it.”

“Me too, but hey, we solos have to stick together, right?” 

Josh laughs. “Yeah, we do. Now tell me, what’s bothering you.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re sad, I can tell. What’s going on, Buck?”

Buck frowns. “I’m fine.” 

“I thought I was the one to be saying that, now c’mon, what’s wrong?” Josh asks.

“I… man, it’s stupid.” He sighs.

“Can’t be more stupid than what I did.”

Buck glares at him. “Josh, for the last time, what happened was not your fault.” 

“I know, I know, but I can’t help it. Now distract me and tell me what’s on your mind.” 

Buck groans, throwing his head back. “It’s just, Eddie has a crush on one of Christopher’s teachers.”

“Isn’t that a conflict of interest?” Josh asks. 

“I don’t know.” He grips his coffee mug tightly.

“Tell him how you feel.”

“What?” Buck looks at him in shock.

Josh rolls his eyes. “You’re not exactly subtle, Buck.” 

Buck pushes the coffee mug away before putting his head in his arms. 

“What if I ruin everything? He’s my best friend and I don’t think I can go without talking to him,” Buck confesses. 

“What if you don’t? Buck, you have someone who cares about you and you care about him. You are already a family, what’s the harm in trying to take the next step. Tell him how you feel. These chances don’t happen often. Don’t wait until it’s taken from you. Trust me, it sucks, I have first hand experience. Besides, you don’t have to resort to apps.” 

Buck raises his head and looks at Josh. Does he have a point? Should he really tell Eddie how he feels?

In the end, Buck chickens out. He starts to distance himself from Eddie more and more, not wanting to create any problems. He also finds himself hanging out with Josh a lot more on his days off. 

*

Eddie doesn’t know what he’s done that is causing Buck to barely even look in his direction and it’s killing him. 

He finally corners Buck in the locker room. 

“Did I do something?” 

Buck jumps in surprise, whipping around to see Eddie standing behind him.

“What?”

“Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?” Eddie asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

“No… you’re fine. Why?” 

“You’ve barely talked to me this past week. You haven’t come over in a while and you seem to just disappear when we’re alone together.” 

Buck frowns. “Uh, I think you’re just overreacting.” 

“I’m overreacting?! Seriously, Buck? Just tell me what’s wrong so I can fix it!” He growls, backing Buck into the lockers.

“Nothing!” He shoves Eddie back. “Nothing’s wrong! I’ve just been hanging out with Josh. He’s been lonely lately.” 

Eddie’s shoulders sag. “Oh.” 

Buck’s been hanging out with Josh? Why does that sting? 

“Yeah.” 

“Sorry.” He moves back a couple steps. 

“It’s okay.”

Eddie sighs, running a hand through his hair. Why does he always have to get so angry? For some reason it’s always at people he cares about. 

“I didn’t mean to get angry.”

“I know.”

“I’m trying.”

“I know, Eddie. It’s okay.” 

“Would you… uh, would you like to come pick Christopher up from school with me?” He asks in an attempt to reconcile.

Buck sighs. He really doesn’t want to see Eddie and Christopher’s teacher flirting but he agrees in order to avoid making Eddie even more suspicious. 

*

The bell has just rung when Eddie and Buck show up. They hop out of the truck and head towards the school. Buck spots Christopher near the playground and he nudges Eddie with his shoulder, pointing at Christopher.

“There he is.”

Eddie spots Ms. Flores watching the kids. 

“I’m just going to say hi to Ana.”

“You planning to finally ask her out?” Buck asks. He doesn’t plan for it to sound as snappy as it did and Eddie gives him a weird look for it.

“Yeah, I might. Is that a problem?” Eddie asks, raising an eyebrow.

“No, why would I care? I’m going to Christopher, let us know when you’re done your flirting,” he says before walking away.

“Oookay.” He watches Buck go before going over to Ana.

“Hey.” She smiles at him once she spots him making his way over to her. 

“Hi, I was hoping you had a second to talk?” He says.

“Yeah sure, what’s up?”

“I was… uh, wondering… if you would... maybe like to go out on a date with me?” 

Ana sighs softly. “I know you like me, Eddie.” 

“Okay and?” Eddie frowns.

“I like you too.”

“Great, so what’s the problem?”

“Buck.”

“What? What about him?” Eddie asks, getting defensive.

“Nothing, except the fact you’re in love with him.”

Eddie nearly drops his keys.,

“What?! I… I’m not in love with Buck…” 

“Okay, either you haven’t realized it yet or you refuse to accept it, but I see the way you look at him and I see the way he looks at you. You two are literally co-parenting Christopher together.”

Eddie looks over to where Buck is playing with Christopher. A small smile forces his way onto his face without his permission.

“Besides, I don’t think I can deal with you and your anger as well as he can.”

The smile slips off his face. “If you didn’t want to go out with me, it’s fine. You didn’t have to bring my family into this.” 

“Eddie, you just said it yourself. _Your_ family. Okay, how about this, you go home and think about this. If you still feel that what I said is wrong, come back in a week and ask me again.”

Eddie clenches his jaw but nods. 

Buck and Christopher make their way over to them.

“Hey Eds, ready to go?” Buck asks.

“Yeah, let’s go.” 

“Think about what I said,” she says.

Eddie nods as he follows Buck and Christopher to the truck. 

*

Is he really in love with his best friend? That would explain the feeling he felt when he heard Buck has been hanging out with Josh. 

What about Buck? Does Buck love him like Ana said? Buck did seem pissy whenever he brought up Ana and talked about asking her out. Why would he stay away from Eddie though?

Eddie can’t help but ponder on the way home. 

“Eddie! Look out!” 

Eddie slams his brakes as soon as he hears Buck yelling his name. In his distracted state he didn’t notice the old lady crossing the street. 

Buck hops out of the truck and runs towards her. 

Eddie looks towards the backseat. 

“Chris, are you okay, mijo?” He asks.

Christopher nods. “I’m okay, dad.”

Eddie gets out of the truck and goes towards the old lady and Buck.

“Ma’am, are you okay? I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you.”

“I’m okay, son. It’s okay.” 

Eddie nods, sighing in relief. 

“I’m just going to help her cross the street,” Buck says.

Eddie nods, watching Buck carefully help the lady across the street. His heart swells. Buck is always so caring and kind, anyone would be lucky to have him. More importantly, _he_ would be lucky to have him, _if_ Buck still wants him that is. Or did he ever want him in the first place? 

Eddie’s never really had a problem with the fact that he’s attracted to guys. Except, he never thought he would be attracted to his best friend. But, what’s not to love? Buck is perfect in almost every sense. He takes care of them, he cooks for them, and he calls Eddie out on his bullshit. Sure they fight but they always make up. He always understands Eddie and he makes a wonderful father figure to Christopher. 

Eddie’s mind drifts again. 

“-ddie? EDDIE?!”

Eddie blinks, noticing Buck standing right in front of him waving a hand in his face.

“Huh?”

“What’s gotten into you, man? Are you okay?” Buck asks, peering into Eddie’s eyes.

How has Eddie never noticed how blue Buck’s eyes are?

“EDDIE!”

“Huh?” 

“Oh my god. Give me your keys.”

Eddie hands them over without any complaints.

“Okay, get in. We’ll talk about this when we get home.” 

_Home._

The more he thinks about it the more he realizes he and Buck are almost a couple anyways, just without the sexual intimacy. Buck is always at his place that it no longer feels like his. It feels like _theirs._ Buck is always calling it home anyways. 

How come he never realized this sooner. Was he purposely trying to ignore the feelings in his heart to avoid ruining their relationship? Because now that it has been voiced out loud, he can’t think of anything other than being with Buck. How perfect they would be together. 

Fuck, he is so screwed.

*

Once they get home Buck makes them dinner because apparently Eddie can’t cook.

“You know, Christopher told me I can’t cook?” Eddie says as he cuts some onions.

Buck laughs. “Why do you think you’re on cutting duty?”

“Hey!” He shoves Buck lightly as he laughs harder. “You suck.” 

“Very well actually.”

Eddie’s eyes widen and heat flares through his body.

Buck flushes. “I… uh… didn’t mean to say that.” 

Eddie goes back to chopping the onions, trying not to think about how well Buck might be able to suck. 

*

After dinner they help Christoper change and get ready for bed. 

“Goodnight, mijo.” He places a kiss on Christopher’s head before moving out of the way to let Buck say goodnight. 

“Goodnight, buddy.” Buck places a kiss right where Eddie’s lips had been a couple seconds earlier and Eddie’s heart flutters. Fuck, realizing his feeling for his best friends is a wild experience.

“Goodnight, Bucky. Goodnight, dad.” 

Buck smiles at him as they make their way out of Christopher’s room. Buck turns the light off and closes the door leaving a small peep in case Christopher needs something throughout the night.

*

Eddie goes and flops down on the couch. 

“Beer?” Buck asks.

Eddie nods. “Sure.”

Buck makes his way into the kitchen and gets Eddie another beer before coming back and sitting beside him, flopping his feet down in Eddie’s lap.

“You don’t want one?” He asks as he accepts the beer with one hand and the other goes to Buck’s leg. 

Eddie doesn’t know how he’s never noticed the domesticity between them until now. God, he’s been so stupid. Has Buck been giving him signs this whole time? Had he just been too dumb to realize them? 

“Nah, I’ve had enough, but you look like you could use another,” Buck says

Eddie sighs. “You’re not wrong.”

“So did you ask her out?”

Eddie closes his eyes as her words ring out in his ears.

“Yeah.”

“And?” Buck nudges his stomach with his foot. Eddie grips his ankle tightly.

“She said no.”

“What? Why?! She looked so into you.”

“So do you apparently,” he mutters under his breath. 

“What was that?” Buck asks, frowning.

“Nothing, she said she can’t deal with someone with anger issues.” He avoids telling Buck the main reason.

“Seriously? Anger issues?”

“Yeah, and don’t tell me I don’t have anger issues to make me feel better because we both know that’s not true.” 

“Oh no, you definitely do, but you’re getting better.” 

“Am I?” Eddie looks into Buck’s eyes.

“You are. Well, I see it. You’ve come a long way, Eddie.” Buck bites his lip and Eddie’s eyes are drawn to it. “Besides, you barely even yelled at her and it was your right to. You were worried about Christopher.” Buck shifts, dropping one down and curling the other one so he could move closer to Eddie.

Eddie swallows hard as he notices just how close they are sitting. 

_Shit_ , _he loves Buck._

“Eddie?”

“Huh?”

“Are you okay?”

“Fine.” 

“Is this why you were distracted the whole way home?”

Eddie doesn’t respond.

“C’mon Eddie, don’t be sad. Maybe she wasn’t right for you.” He places a hand on Eddie’s arm, squeezing lightly.

“Then who is?” He places his beer on the coffee table and turns to look at Buck.

“What?” Buck shifts under the intense look.

“Who is right for me?” 

“I…” Buck pauses as Eddie shifts closer, searching his eyes.

“Tell me, Buck, who is right for me?” Eddie asks as his hand goes to Buck’s thigh. 

Buck swallows hard. “Eddie… I don’t think we should be having this conversation right now. You’ve had quite a bit to drink.” Buck gets up to stand but Eddie grabs his hand and yanks him back down, except instead of falling on the couch he lands on Eddie’s lap, straddling him. 

“Eddie!”

Eddie’s arms go around his waist, keeping him put. 

“I’m not drunk, Buck. Now tell me if you want this or if I just made a big mistake reading the situation.” 

“I… I want this, but do you?” 

“I wouldn’t have pulled you onto my lap otherwise.” 

Eddie watches as the tension drains out of Buck’s body, his whole weight coming to rest on Eddie.

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” Eddie whispers.

“I didn’t want to fuck up our realtionship,” Buck replies, dragging his hand through Eddie’s hair, “and you were so smiley when you talked about her, I didn’t want to ruin it for you, especially since I didn’t know you wanted me back.”

“Well, I’m glad she called me out and told me I’m in love with you, because it would’ve taken me too long to realize otherwise and you could’ve been snatched by someone else by then and _that_ would’ve been a big mistake.” His grip tightens around Buck.

Buck laughs. “She told you that you’re in love with me?” 

“She is very observant.”

“I’m glad she was or I don’t think we would be here right now.” 

“I love you,” Eddie whispers, straightening up and tilting his head up.

“I love you too,” Buck replies before leaning down and pressing his lips to Eddie’s.

*

Eddie is staring at the ceiling as he runs his fingers through Buck’s hair, who has his head on Eddie’s chest. They had finally made it to Eddie’s bed. 

“What are you thinking?” Buck asks.

“That we’ve been together for so long. That basically what we do every single day is us being _in_ a relationship. That I’ve always loved you which is why I didn’t realize that I’m _in_ love with you. That the feeling I felt when I heard you were hanging out with Josh was actually jealousy.” 

Buck lifts his head off Eddie’s chest and meets his gaze. 

“You were jealous of Josh?” 

Eddie sighs. “I didn’t want to be! I just felt like I was being replaced suddenly.” 

“How do you think I felt when you kept bringing up Ana.” 

Eddie groans. “God, I was so stupid. I’m sorry, Buck.” 

“Don’t be, she helped us get together in the end. We kinda owe her.” Buck laughs. "Besides, I think we were both a couple of fools."

Eddie smiles. “That she did.” 

“I love you,” Buck whispers, resting his head back on Eddie’s chest.

“Te amo, mi amor.” Eddie presses a kiss to the top of Buck’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 Links
> 
> Kudos are love
> 
> Comments keep me going
> 
> Send me prompts and scream at me on tumblr --> [bamfbuddie](https://bamfbuddie.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Ask Eddie questions here --> [askeddiediaz-118](https://askeddiediaz-118.tumblr.com)


End file.
